


Dal Futuro | Nel Passato

by mxlia



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Marriage, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 19:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6821611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxlia/pseuds/mxlia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strange situations weren’t exactly foreign when it came to the Vongola Family.<br/>Considering Reborn’s methods of training, strange should have been normal.</p><p>But this…this was too weird. For both of you.</p><p>[TYL!] Gokudera x Reader | Implied TYL!Tsuna x Kyoko</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

In retrospect, you should have been used to strange situations like this, having spent the last ten years in the mafia world.

In retrospect, you should have anticipated that something was wrong, given Giannini’s mechanical expertise (or lack thereof).

In retrospect… 

Well, either way, it didn’t matter. You couldn’t go back now.

* * *

* * *

**|One|**

* * *

* * *

“L-Lambo! Be careful; that’s dangerous!” 

Tsuna’s panicked cry went unheard by the small cow-child of the Bovino Family. Raising the large purple bazooka over his head, Lambo took off running, laughing maniacally the entire way. “You can’t catch me, you can’t catch me! GYAHAHAHAHA!” 

No sooner had the words left his mouth when a hand reached down and scooped him off the ground. You transferred the struggling five-year-old to your arms, smiling cheerfully at him. “Now, now, Lambo. You won’t get any dessert if you keep running around like that. You don’t want to miss the cake Tsuna’s mama is making tonight, do you?” 

“Cake?” Lambo stopped struggling instantly; it was as if you had said the magic word. “Lambo will eat ALL of it!” 

You laughed and set him down, patting his impressive bushy black head of hair. “I’m sure there’s plenty to go around.” Sitting down on the back steps of the Sawada house, you watched as he ran off to play with I-Pin, still shouting something about cakes and other sweets. The bazooka was stowed away in his afro, and the gathered company all heaved a sigh of relief. Tsuna, who was seated on your left, smiled at you sheepishly. 

“Thanks, {Name}-chan.”

“No problem, Tsuna-kun!” You leaned back, making yourself comfortable on the wooden step before looking over at Gokudera, who was on your right. “Besides, Gokudera-kun looked ready to blow the poor kid to bits. We wouldn’t want that to happen, would we?” 

“Tch. He deserves it.” The bomber’s fingers were still itching to fish out some dynamite and lob it at the cow-child, who was now bickering with I-Pin. The Chinese girl frowned, looking upset as the Bovino child continued yelling about something. Suddenly, Lambo dug a familiar purple firearm out of his hair. “Shit, that stupid cow’s going…” Before he had even finished speaking, you were up and out of your seat, running toward the two children. 

“No, you guys, stop tha—” 

_POOF._

Tsuna and Gokudera stared on in horror as a cloud of pink smoke engulfed the place where you once stood. “{N-Name}…-chan?” Tsuna stuttered worriedly, waving his hands in a futile attempt to dissipate the smoke. “Are you all right?” 

“I’m fine, Tsuna-kun.” Your voice emerged from the pink cloud, but it wasn’t the voice of the fourteen-year-old girl they knew. It had lost that childishness and instead become a more mature sound, with a pleasant melodious quality to it. “Don’t worry about me.” 

The smoke finally cleared up, and…

…the boys’ jaws dropped. 

You were older, that much was obvious. The flattering black dress you wore showed off the curves of your body—curves that certainly weren’t there before, or, if they had been, were hidden by the loose T-shirts that the teenage you had preferred. Your hair was longer too; the {h/c} tresses fell nearly to your waist and you ran a hand through the loose locks before smiling at the flabbergasted boys. “Hello, Tsuna-kun, Hayato.” 

“Nice to see you, {Name}.” 

Tsuna fell over ungracefully at Reborn’s sudden appearance on his shoulder. Reborn just smirked, obsidian eyes glinting as he leaped safely onto the wooden step before his student crashed to the ground. 

“I trust you’re doing well?” he asked, looking up at you. 

“Quite well, thanks for asking, Reborn.” You smiled at the diminutive hitman before your gaze connected with olive green. Gokudera still had not recovered from his shock; his jaw was hanging open comically, eyes wide. “Hayato?” 

At the use of his first name, Gokudera seemed to regain some of his motor functions. “Y-you…{Name}? W-why are you…Hayato?” His mouth opened and closed a few more times, but no more words came out. You tilted your head to the side quizzically. 

Fortunately, Reborn seemed to understand the bomber’s jumbled words, realizing the underlying question faster than you did. “{Name} is your wife, Gokudera.” 

You were wrong when you thought that Gokudera’s mouth couldn’t get any wider after this declaration. 

“W-what?!” Tsuna spoke up from his position on the ground, sepia eyes darting between you and the amused hitman. “G-Gokudera-kun’s…wife?!” 

“Stupid Tsuna. People usually get married in their twenties.” Reborn adjusted his fedora and patted Leon before continuing. “Speaking of which, you should hurry up and get married already. Kyoko won’t wait forever.” 

“W-WHAT?!” 

Tsuna seemed incapable of forming another coherent sentence, so you chose that moment to speak up. “Hey, guess what, Reborn? I have great news!” 

“Oh?” 

You nodded eagerly, eyes lighting up joyfully. “I’m pregnant!” 

Gokudera promptly fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

_“Do you think Hayato will be okay?” A feminine voice. Slightly familiar, but he couldn’t quite identify it. Maybe he could if his head felt less like it was stuffed with cottonballs, but that couldn’t be helped right now._

_“Don’t worry about it. Gokudera’s tougher than he looks.” At that statement, his ring-clad fists clenched. Who the hell said that? He’d give them a piece of his mind…_

_“Haha! That sure is a funny joke!”_

_…Baseball Freak? When the hell did he get here…?_

Olive green eyes blinked open blearily.

* * *

* * *

**|Two|**

* * *

* * *

“Hey, guys, Gokudera’s awake!” 

Gokudera glared irritably at Yamamoto, who had made the announcement. “Shut it, Baseball Freak.” Blinking, he tried to remember what had happened before he had passed out. He vaguely remembered a flash of cow print and a puff of pink smoke…

“Are you all right, Hayato?” 

_That voice_. Olive green eyes met {e/c}, and in an instant, the cottonballs disappeared from his head, leaving his mind and memory clear. His cheeks begin to heat up as he recalled your startling revelation, and he quickly looked away. “I-I…uh, y-yeah.” 

You smiled in relief, brushing a few silver locks out of his face. “Thank goodness.” 

Gokudera shifted uncomfortably under your touch, his face flaring up. He determinedly avoided your gaze. 

“Hmm?” Your brow furrowed in concern as the bomber continued to squirm. “Is something wrong?” 

Gokudera mumbled something incomprehensible. 

You tilted your head to the side, bemused. “What?” 

“GYAHAHA! STUPIDERA’S GOT A CRUSH~!” Black and white cow print abruptly took over your vision, blocking your view of the bomber. Lambo proceeded to perform a bizarre dance on Gokudera’s chest, complete with smacking lips and lovey-dovey facial expressions. “KISSY KISSY!” 

You watched as Lambo continued to wiggle and jump, oblivious to the waves of anger radiating off of the prone body he was dancing on. Yamamoto was laughing happily, while Tsuna looked on, mortified. Meanwhile, Gokudera’s face was beginning to turn an interesting shade of crimson. “Stupid Cow…” His fists clenched.

Reborn beat him to the punch—quite literally. Lambo went flying, whirling through the air with a comically indignant expression. Just as the cow-child was about to go sailing out the window, Yamamoto, star baseball player that he was, caught him. “Out,” he declared casually, setting Lambo back on the ground and giving his afro a pat. 

“Shame,” Reborn declared just as casually, then turned back to you and Gokudera as if nothing had happened. “{Name}.” 

“Yes?”

“It’s been more than five minutes, hasn’t it?” 

You froze, eyes widening. A glance at Tsuna’s bedside clock confirmed Reborn’s statement; it had nearly been twenty minutes since you had first arrived. “Oh, no…” Pleadingly, you looked back at the diminutive hitman perched on the edge of the bed, hoping that he would provide some insight into the situation. 

“Clearly, the Ten Year Bazooka is malfunctioning,” Reborn said. “I’ll have to get Giannini to take a look at it _again_.” The tone of voice he was using suggested that having Giannini ‘take a look at it’ involved a multitude of death threats. 

“Ah,” Tsuna spoke up timidly from where he was sitting in the corner beside Yamamoto. “Won’t the effects wear off eventually?” 

“Perhaps,” Reborn conceded, obsidian eyes darting between his student and you. “But we can’t just sit idly and wait. It’d be a great risk, especially with {Name} pregnant.” 

A hushed silence fell over the occupants of the room. 

You rested your hand on your belly where you knew a child was growing inside, even if it wasn’t immediately noticeable based on your outward appearance. Your belly was still fairly flat; after all, you had found out about the baby only last week. Still, you knew Hayato—the future Hayato—was probably worried out of his mind. 

Scanning across the faces of your much younger friends, you mustered up a smile. “Don’t worry, guys. I’m sure we’ll sort this out.” 

Even as you spoke the calming words, you found yourself planning the most convenient way to kill Giannini slowly and painfully.


	3. Chapter 3

You would openly admit that this was not something you were accustomed to. Unlike some of the girls at your school, you didn’t take pleasure in sharing all the details of your sexual exploits with everyone. 

Oh, who were you kidding? _What_ sexual exploits? 

Either way, judging by the stunned look in his olive eyes, he wasn’t accustomed to things like this either. ~~Although you were sure he was significantly more experienced concerning those sexual exploits…~~

The two of you stared each other down for a few more painstakingly slow seconds before he finally cleared his throat and spoke. 

“{Name}? Is…is that you?”

* * *

* * *

**||Three||**  
**Future Arc | Stage One**

* * *

* * *

You were sitting on a bed. 

A bed swathed in silky wine red sheets. 

Which, now that you were paying attention, were very, very rumpled. 

Your face flared up instantly, and you quickly looked away from his still-stunned gaze. Standing up from the bed, you walked around the room, surveying the décor, observing the view from the windows—anything to avoid looking at the ~~sexy~~ silver-haired man still lounging on the bed. 

From the looks of it, you were somewhere in the Italian countryside—Tuscany, if the landscape outside was anything to go by. The tall windows provided a perfect view of the lush meadows and rolling hills dotted with trees. ~~Then again, the man behind you was an equally nice view, if not better.~~ Pinching the bridge of your nose, you shut your eyes and took a deep breath, shaking away your naughty thoughts. You could _not_ afford to think that way, especially if you ever wanted to look Gokudera—the brash, violent Gokudera from your time—in the eyes again. 

“{Name}.” 

Christ, that voice of his wasn’t helping matters. Deep and resonant, he sounded nothing like the teenage him. “Y-yes?” you managed to squeak, still avoiding his gaze. 

“This is that stupid cow’s fault, isn’t it.” His tone indicated that it wasn’t a question, and you could hear the rustling of sheets as he stood up. 

Thank God. Now that he was standing, you could think a little more clearly. Although you still weren’t sure that you wanted to know what had been going on between him and your future self when you had first found yourself here, sitting on that rumpled bed with his face mere inches from your own. At the mere thought, your cheeks heated up again and you quickly looked back out the window, watching a few birds peck at the ground. 

“Hey. Look at me.” It was a quiet statement, but laced with an authority that wasn’t present in the Gokudera you knew. You found yourself turning around, eyes glancing quickly up at him before skittering away uncomfortably. He chuckled. “Relax. I’m not going to bite.” 

_Can’t say I would mind if you did...STOP IT._ You crossed your arms behind your back and pinched your forearm, hard. 

He was walking toward you now, silver hair glimmering in the midday sunlight that filtered in through the windows. As he got closer, you noticed the glinting silver earrings in his ear. _I wonder when he got that done,_ you thought idly. 

Gokudera stopped several paces away from you and glanced at his watch before shoving his hands in his pockets. “You only have two minutes left, you know.” 

“A-ah…okay.” 

He was staring at you now, and you shifted uncomfortably under his scrutinizing olive gaze. Then he looked away, eyes focusing on the rolling landscape outside. “…I was an idiot for not asking you out sooner,” he muttered under his breath. 

You squinted in confusion. “Um…what? I couldn’t quite hear you…” 

“Nothing,” Gokudera replied brusquely, looking at his watch again. “One minute.” 

“Yeah.” You stood silently next to him at the window for a few seconds, breathing in a scent that could only be his. Gunpowder and cigarettes, with a faint trace of light cologne. It was a pleasant smell. “U-um…Gokudera-kun?” 

He looked at you out of the corner of his eye. “Haven’t heard you call me that in a while,” he remarked casually. “What?” 

“Why are we…erm, that is…what are we doing…?” You stuttered awkwardly to a stop and bit your lip. This Gokudera was frighteningly good at making all rational thought fly out of your brain, and you mentally resolved to give him a good kick to the shins when you returned to your time period. 

Gokudera cast you an amused glance. “Why are we together here, you mean?” At your nod, he chuckled and continued, “That’s because we’re married.” 

_Wait. WHAT?_ “W-we’re _married_?” you stammered, eyes wide. “Like, holy matrimony and till death do we part and all that?” 

“That’s usually what one means by marriage,” the silver-haired man agreed with a smirk. 

“…oh.” You were married to Gokudera. _You_ were married to Gokudera. You were married to _Gokudera_. Part of your brain was screaming at you, demanding that you ask how the hell it had happened and when it had occurred. The other part of your brain—the part you didn’t really want to admit to—was secretly pleased with the new knowledge that you had indeed gotten together with ~~your longtime crush~~ a good friend who you knew would take good care of you. “Oh,” you repeated. 

Gokudera’s low voice drew you from your musings. “You’ll be leaving any second now. Five minutes is almost up.” 

“Oh. Uh, yeah. Okay.” Still not fully recovered from his startling revelation, you prepared yourself for the familiar puff of smoke and the sensation of falling through time that followed. 

It never happened. 

Seconds ticked by, then minutes. Still there was nothing. You remained standing next to the twenty-four year old Gokudera at the window, staring at the Tuscan countryside. 

“Um…do you think that maybe the Bazooka is broken?” you asked cautiously, peering up at him. 

A long pause. Then he sighed. “Probably.” Running his hand through his hair, he strode back over to the silk-swathed bed and took a seat, rummaging through his pockets as he did. “Shit. I need a smoke.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Think of it as mafia training, Gokudera.” 

“WH-WH-WHAT?! THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE MAFIA!” 

Reborn shook his head and clicked his tongue at the silver-haired bomber before taking a long sip from his espresso cup. Gokudera spluttered for a few more seconds, as if that would get a response from the hitman. When Reborn continued to ignore him, he subsided and turned back to the table in the middle of Tsuna’s room where you were sitting expectantly between Yamamoto and Tsuna. “Don’t worry, Hayato. If it’ll trouble you, I’m sure we can work something else out.” 

“A-ah.” Gokudera’s cheeks tinted pink as you flashed him an understanding smile. “N-no, I mean…it’s…” 

His voice trailed off and Tsuna quickly spoke up. “Er, well, living together is a big step! And Gokudera-kun isn’t really accustomed to things like this…” The brunet faltered, the tips of his ears turning red. 

Yamamoto grinned cheerily at you from his position on your right. “Don’t worry, {Name}! There’s always room at my place, and I’m sure my dad won’t mind!” 

“NO WAY IS SHE STAYING WITH YOU, BASEBALL FREAK!” the bomber yelled furiously, clenching a fist and shaking it at the Japanese teen, who merely laughed. 

Reborn took another sip of his espresso and closed his eyes.

* * *

* * *

**|Four| ******

* * *

* * *

********

********

To be quite honest, you weren’t quite sure how it happened.

One minute, you and all your younger friends were discussing the malfunctioning Bazooka, and the next, they were talking about where you would be living for the duration of your unexpected stay. 

And given Gokudera’s volatile temperament, mixed in with Reborn’s flair for the dramatic and Yamamoto’s happy-go-luckiness, the conversation wasn’t going very well. 

“U-um…{Name}-san could always stay here…” Tsuna piped up hesitantly, anxious sepia eyes flitting between his best friends. 

“NO, THAT’LL TROUBLE YOU TOO MUCH, TENTH!” Gokudera protested, waving his hands. 

Yamamoto just laughed some more. “Are you sure that’s a good idea, Tsuna? You’ve already got so many guests living at your house!” 

“Yamamoto is right, No-Good Tsuna,” Reborn declared, nodding at the Japanese teen. “{Name} can’t stay here. There won’t be enough room.” 

“O-okay…”

“So what do you propose we do?” the baby hitman asked his student, staring at him over the rim of his espresso cup. 

“E-eh?! You want me to decide?” the brunet squeaked in horror. 

“That’s right. You are the boss, after all.” 

“Brilliant thinking, Reborn-san! The Tenth will make the right decision for all of us!” Gokudera exclaimed joyfully, turning his olive gaze on Tsuna with adoration.

“Haha! Sounds good to me!” Yamamoto agreed, sitting down on the ground and stretching out his long legs in front of him. The brunet blanched as all eyes in the room turned to him, waiting for his verdict. 

Reborn suddenly reached behind him and pulled out a large poster depicting several buildings. “These are all the options we have. First, there is the Sawada house, which we already determined is out of the question.” He grabbed Leon off the brim of his fedora, who had turned into a large green pen, and crossed out the little picture of Tsuna’s house. “Next, we have Yamamoto’s house.” He pointed at a traditional little Japanese home. “Then there’s Gokudera’s apartment. We can also consider the Sasagawa and Miura households, even though they aren’t here.” The Leon-pen tapped the last three buildings in quick succession before Reborn turned his obsidian gaze back onto Tsuna. “So, what’s your decision?” 

“A-ah. Um…that is…” The brunet squinted at the poster and tilted his head to the side, as if that would provide some inspiration. “I-I don’t want to trouble Kyoko-chan or Big Brother, since neither of them are here. The same goes for Haru…” He watched as Reborn crossed out the two houses he had mentioned, leaving only Gokudera’s apartment and Yamamoto’s house. “U-um…” 

“Hurry up, No-Good Tsuna,” Reborn urged, dark eyes gleaming wickedly. He shifted the Leon-pen in his small hand slightly. 

“Er…” 

Leon turned into a little timer. “Five more seconds,” the hitman said with a small smirk. 

“Eh?! What do you mean, five more—” 

_WHAM._

Reborn put down the bright green hammer that Leon had transformed into. “Times up,” he said, addressing the brunet’s unconscious body lying on the carpet. 

Ignoring Gokudera’s shocked cry of, “TENTH! Are you all right? Speak to me!” and Yamamoto’s cheerful—albeit confused—laughter, the hitman turned to look at you. 

“{Name}, you’ll be staying with Gokudera.” 

“Okay,” you agreed with a smile. “That’s fine with me. Thanks, Reborn!” 

“Haha! Look, Gokudera, you get a roommate! That’ll be fun!” Yamamoto grinned at the bomber, who had stopped dead when Reborn had made his announcement, his face pink. With the tall Japanese teen’s happy declaration, however, everything returned to normal. 

“Shut it, Baseball Freak!” 

“I love tag! Haha!” 

In the middle of all the cursing and running around, Tsuna sat up, blinking blearily and rubbing the back of his head. “Did I miss something?” 

“We decided that {Name} will stay with Gokudera,” Reborn informed him with a dismissive wave. 

“W-what?! Did she even get a say in the matter?” 

Reborn ignored him, finishing off the last of his espresso and closing his eyes to take a nap.


	5. Chapter 5

“I remember this,” you commented as you followed the silver-haired bomber up the stairs to his apartment. 

A grunt. 

“I used to always complain about the stairs, and you would always say, ‘Shut up, woman, and deal with it!’ or something along those lines.” 

Another grunt. 

“Once, we found a lost puppy in this stairwell,” you reminisced happily, a smile coming to your lips. 

When the only response you received was another grunt, you gave up and followed after him in silence.

* * *

* * *

**|Five|**

* * *

* * *

The situation could only be described as awkward, you decided. 

You sat on Gokudera’s worn couch, one of your legs crossed over the other. Meanwhile, the silver-haired teen sat stiffly in a wooden chair on the other side of the living room, determinedly ignoring your gaze. 

After what seemed like an eternity, the silence became unbearable, and you released a loud, pent-up sigh. “Hayato, if you have any issues with this arrangement whatsoever, you’re more than welcome to tell me.”

Gokudera shifted slightly in his seat, but showed no other signs of having heard you. 

“Hayato.” 

He inclined his head slightly so that his silver locks obscured his face from your view. 

“Hayato,” you repeated, an edge of irritation entering your tone as you stood up from your seat and walked over to the teen. “Could you look at me, please?” 

After a few seconds of tense silence, he obliged, olive eyes slowly rising up to meet your own. “…what.” 

You smiled slightly, pulling up a wooden chair beside him and taking a seat. You had almost forgotten how awkwardly shy he could be as a teen, especially around you. This Hayato was so young—brash and violent, with a temper that flared at the merest provocation—especially when you compared him to your Hayato—protective husband and right-hand man, as well as soon-to-be father—and yet, they were so similar at the same time. Ten years had refined his temper, but hadn’t dulled it in the least; he was still perfectly—if not more—capable of bombing someone to pieces should they decide to attack someone close to him. And those beautiful sharp olive eyes of his never changed. “So, Hayato,” you started, crossing your legs and leaning back in your chair, “What now?” 

“You take the bed,” he muttered suddenly, looking incredibly uncomfortable as the words left his mouth. 

You blinked. The sleeping situation hadn’t even crossed your mind yet; was that what had had him so worked up all this time? “Oh. Are you sure? Where will you sleep?” 

Gokudera inclined his head slightly toward the couch you had vacated moments ago. 

“If you’re sure, Hayato. I mean, I can take the couch too; it’s really comfortable and everything, and I saw the extra blankets in the closet…”

“No!” 

Your eyes widened at his sudden exclamation, and he looked down at his shoes, abashed. 

“I mean, you’re p-p-pregnant…and all, and I don’t want the baby to…I mean, well…it’s just that I’m…” He stopped abruptly and raked his fingers through his hair, frustrated. “You take the bed. I’ll be fine.” 

You had to smile; he looked absolutely adorable as he sat there embarrassed, his cheeks flushed pink. “Thank you, Hayato. That’s very kind of you.” Uncrossing your legs, you stood up and headed toward the little closet in the hallway. “Here, I’ll help you set up your blankets.” Opening the door, you grabbed an assortment of blankets and sheets; Gokudera followed you and grabbed a pillow. With his help, the couch was soon suitably set up for sleeping. 

“Thanks,” the silver-haired teen mumbled. He was beginning to grow accustomed to your presence by this point; you could see it in the way he at least looked in your general direction when speaking. 

“You’re welcome,” you responded, smiling encouragingly at him before your attention was drawn to the clock hanging on the wall. “It’s about dinnertime. Are you hungry?” 

Gokudera’s stomach growled in response, and you barely managed to suppress your giggles. 

“Guess that’s a yes. Is there anything in particular you would like to eat?” 

Walking into the kitchen, you began to rummage through the refrigerator and cabinets, taking note of the foods you found there. Above the countertop sat a window that connected the kitchen to the adjoining living room, so you could see as Gokudera snuck a glance at you before replying. “Anything’s fine.” 

“Okay.” Contemplating the ingredients you had laid out on the counter, you decided that soup would be the best option and turned on the stove. “Could you set the table, Hayato?” you requested as you began dicing the vegetables you had discovered in the fridge. 

“Fine.” The bomber shuffled into the kitchen, skirting around where you were working at the stove. After gathering up some silverware, he retreated back into the living room where the dining table was set up in the corner and dragged the wooden chairs back to their proper place at the table before setting the table neatly for two. 

You watched all of this with a small smile on your face. “Thank you.” 

He grunted. “Yeah.” His olive eyes flickered over to meet yours, and he held your gaze for a few seconds before turning away and sitting down on his makeshift couch-bed. 

“Dinner will be ready soon,” you told him, stirring the steaming pot of soup on the stove. Scooping up a spoonful, you tasted it quickly and decided that a pinch more of salt was needed. 

“Okay.” 

Silence settled over the two of you; Gokudera picked up a book from the coffee table and started reading while you continued cooking, watching the soup to make sure it didn’t boil over. 

Reducing the heat, you gently placed the lid on pot to let it simmer. As you waited, you found your eyes drawn to the silver-haired teen lounging on the couch, his posture relaxed for the first time since you’d set foot inside his apartment. It was nice to actually have him acknowledge your presence, although one-word answers were the most he would contribute to any conversation you tried to start. Still, it was an improvement from a few hours ago, and you couldn’t help but enjoy the relaxed atmosphere. He was completely immersed in his book by this point, and although you couldn’t read the title from where you were standing, you could see the picture on the cover very clearly. His belief in the supernatural had declined as he had grown older; even so, you still occasionally caught him with the latest issue of some science magazine. And so, you couldn’t resist a little jab at his choice in reading material. 

“Hayato?” 

“Hm?” 

“You do realize that aliens don’t exist, right?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not crazy about this chapter. Oh well. See you next update.


	6. Chapter 6

They were all watching you. 

Tsuna—his handsome older self, no longer the skittish boy you knew in middle school—as well as several of his Guardians, including Gokudera, who was lounging on the couch next to his boss, a cigarette dangling from his lips. Yamamoto was sitting beside Gokudera, one of his long legs crossed over the other and an easygoing grin on his face. Ryohei and Lambo were also present—though you had to resist the urge to grab the youngest Guardian by the ear and give him a good scolding for getting you into this whole mess in the first place. Hibari wasn’t at the impromptu meeting, and it was a good thing too—you were already terrified of him when he was a teenager, so you could scarcely imagine what he was like as an adult. Nor were you eager to find out. 

Shifting around on the plush armchair, your gaze skittered around the gathered family members before finally landing on Tsuna, your eyes meeting his warm sepia ones. He gave you an encouraging smile, and you felt your lips stretch upward as you returned it with what felt—and probably looked like—a pained grimace. 

Then Lambo spoke up, already starting to sound bored. “Well, what do we do now?”

* * *

* * *

**||Six||  
Future Arc | Stage Two**

* * *

* * *

You weren’t sure what to make of the whole situation, quite frankly. 

An impromptu meeting had been called on your behalf after you and Gokudera discovered that the Ten-Year Bazooka had broken again, and you had immediately been escorted to the conference room by a certain frazzled-looking Storm Guardian. He had barely spoken at the meeting, however, leaving you to explain your side of the story while he added an occasional comment or two. 

Now that the story was told, you were sitting there awkwardly, unable to find a comfortable position in what was no doubt a very expensive armchair. Gokudera was halfway done with his third cigarette, the fingers of his free hand tapping against the armrest of his seat. Ryohei and Yamamoto both appeared to be deep in thought, as was Tsuna. Lambo, on the other hand, was staring out the window, watching a butterfly flutter amongst the flowers. You kind of wanted to throw something heavy at his head, just to make him angry—and maybe if you hit him hard enough, the Ten-Year Bazooka would pop out of his significantly smaller hair and send you back to your time. That would be a plus. 

Before you could really do something that drastic, though, Tsuna’s voice pulled you from your thoughts. “I’m truly sorry about this situation, {Name}.” He shook his head and cast a quick glance at his right-hand man, who just continued to puff impatiently on his cigarette. “But I’m afraid we cannot make any immediate arrangements to return you to your time. All of our mechanics and technicians will be called to look for solutions, but for the time being, it would be best for you to remain here.” 

“I…I guess,” you managed to say, shifting again in your seat. 

“A room will be arranged for you. In the meantime, rest assured that we will do our very best to get you back home,” Tsuna continued, regarding you calmly with his warm gaze. 

You glanced up at him uncomfortably, unaccustomed to this version of Tsuna. He was so mature, so handsome—all of the Guardians were—and you felt very small compared to them. Just then, there was a light rapping on the door. Tsuna called for the person to enter, and you gasped upon seeing a familiar face. “Kyoko-chan?” 

The young amber-haired woman smiled at you. “Hi, {Name}-chan!” Her eyes darted over to Tsuna, an affectionate look crossing her face, and you briefly wondered if there was something going on between them. You remembered that Tsuna had had the most obvious, ridiculous crush on her during your school days, but perhaps it had developed into something more over the years. Before you could work up enough courage to ask, Kyoko was ushering you out of the conference room and out into the maze of corridors. 

You followed her quietly, watching her long amber hair sway as she walked. It had grown out over the years, and you had to admit you liked the new style. Even details as small as hairstyles and clothing choices were drastically different between your past and this future. It was strange seeing how much all of your childhood friends had grown.

After what seemed like a million twists and turns, Kyoko stopped in front of a nondescript wooden door and opened it up. Ushering you inside, you took in the luxurious bed and the large window on the opposite wall. Another door opened up into a bathroom—you could see a marble tub through the open doorway—and you assumed the door next to it was a closet. “This is your room,” she told you. “I hope you’ll be comfortable. If you need anything at all, come find me! I’m in the room at the very end of the hall.” She walked back out into the hallway, and you poked your head out to see the double doors at the end of the hall. Though the wooden doors were just as nondescript as yours, you could tell that they led to a very important room—most likely Tsuna’s quarters. And if Kyoko’s room was also there… The thought made you smile. It was nice knowing that Tsuna’s longtime crush wasn’t for naught. 

Kyoko laughed. “There’s that smile. You’ve always had the prettiest smile—I think it might be why Gokudera-kun fell for you in the first place.” 

The mention of Gokudera made you stiffen. “O-oh…” you stuttered, remembering all about how you were _married_ to the man in the future. “Um. Right.” 

“Oh!” She covered her mouth. “Should I have said that? Sorry, {Name}-chan, it’s probably all very surprising to you.” She gave you a reassuring smile. “But really, don’t hesitate to come to me if anything’s wrong. Dinner will be soon, so I’ll come get you then. These halls get pretty confusing! You could even explore a bit on your own.” 

You nodded. “Okay. Thanks.” 

She offered you one last smile and a wave before departing and leaving you alone in the large bedroom. You glanced around silently, taking it all in. It was a beautiful room, decorated tastefully in warm shades of red with accents of deep emerald and dull gold. The furnishings were simple but comfortable, and of such high quality that you could tell it was rather costly. 

Slowly, you padded over to the bed and lied down. It was all too much. You weren’t sure you could handle exploring the Vongola mansion right now, what with your cluttered thoughts. Maybe you would just take a nap instead, clear your mind a bit and go to dinner refreshed. 

Snuggling up into the soft pillows, you closed your eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

You had forgotten just how unbelievably dedicated Gokudera had been to Tsuna in their teenage years. Well, maybe dedication was the wrong word – obsession was more like it. Nothing else could adequately explain why you were up at eight in the morning on a weekend, knocking on the Sawadas’ front door with your silver-haired companion. Rubbing your eyes, you had to marvel at how alert and awake he seemed to be as Nana opened the door and welcomed you both inside. You would’ve loved nothing more than to snuggle up in bed for another few hours, especially since you hadn’t actually fallen asleep until almost three in the morning. Your stress levels were off the charts—and for good reason too. Rubbing your stomach, you wondered just how long you would be stuck in the past as you followed Gokudera and Nana into the kitchen.

* * *

* * *

**| Seven |**

* * *

* * *

“Wow, this is delicious!” you exclaimed, scooping another piece of omelet off your plate. “I’d almost forgotten how good your mom’s cooking is, Tsuna-kun!” 

Reborn glanced over at Nana, who was still preoccupied at the stove, before looking back at you. “Careful, Mama doesn’t know about the situation here,” he reminded. 

Your eyes widened. You had completely forgotten that Nana didn’t know the future you, and was under the impression that you were a distant cousin of the {Name} she knew. “Oh! Sorry, I completely forgot!”

“You’ve barely changed at all, {Name},” Bianchi spoke up from where she was feeding Reborn. “Still the same girl Hayato fell in love with ten years ago.”

A small laugh escaped you. “I like to think I’ve grown up a little bit since then,” you said. “But I’m happy to hear that.” Out of the corner of your eye, you noticed the silver-haired teen beside you flush red at his sister’s statement and resisted the urge to poke some fun at him. Your Hayato wouldn’t have minded, but this younger Gokudera’s ears were so red you worried they’d fall off if you did so much as say another word. 

As everyone finished up their meals, Lambo suddenly stood up and declared that he wanted to play ball. Despite reluctant grumbles from Gokudera, you found yourselves sitting on the wooden steps outside, watching as I-Pin tossed a bright blue ball around with Lambo. Tsuna had been roped into the game as well, but you and your silver-haired companion were thankfully spared. 

“Lambo seems to be having fun,” you commented idly, watching as Tsuna dropped the ball for the umpteenth time. 

“That stupid cow always gets way too worked up over these games,” was Gokudera’s response. 

Glancing back at the players, you had to agree. Lambo’s throws were becoming more erratic by the second, and I-Pin, frustrated, was responding in kind. Tsuna, as a result, was becoming more and more nervous, his eyes darting frantically between the two. 

Finally, Lambo threw the ball so hard, it zoomed past Tsuna’s outstretched arms and flew into the bushes. The cow-child immediately burst into laughter, extracting an angry growl from Gokudera, while Tsuna slumped off to retrieve the ball. Just as he was about to crawl into the bushes, however, the bright blue ball suddenly floated upward, hovering several feet up in the air. “Hey, what the hell?” Gokudera blurted out, pointing at the sight. 

“That reminds me of something,” you muttered to yourself, tapping your chin in thought as you racked your brain for what the floating ball reminded you of. 

“What… what is that?!” Tsuna shrieked. 

“Oh!” you exclaimed, realization suddenly dawning, “That must be Fuuta!” 

“What?” Tsuna yelped, recovering slightly. 

“Lambo wants to play!” the cow-child interrupted loudly, stomping. 

“Shut the hell up!” Gokudera roared, grabbing the kid by the tail on his jumpsuit and dangling him in the air like some sort of toy. 

_“Tsuna-nii is ranked 86,202 out of 86,202 in sprinting, 85,900 out of 86,202 in running, and 86,182 out of 86,202 in stamina,”_ a young male voice suddenly said, and all of you whirled around toward the source. While the others gaped at the newcomer, you let out a little squeal. 

“Hi Fuuta!” You had forgotten how adorable he was as a child; honestly, the striped scarf and jacket combo was just _too_ cute. 

The brown-haired boy turned toward you and smiled brightly, coming out of his ranking trance. “You must be {Name}-nee!” Then his eyes widened, and immediately began fumbling in his pockets. “I have to write down the rankings before I forget!” 

“Wh-who exactly are you?” Tsuna queried rather loudly, staring as Fuuta knelt down on the grass and began scribbling in the giant book he had just pulled from his jacket. 

Fuuta looked up from his writing. “Ah! I finally get to meet you, yay! I’ve been calling you Tsuna-nii! Can I keep calling you that?” 

“Uh… sure?” 

Tsuna didn’t seem to know how to continue, so Gokudera took over with a scowl. “Hey! You never answered the Tenth’s question! Who the hell are you?” 

Before Fuuta could open his mouth to answer, Reborn popped out from a nearby tree and spoke up. “He’s known as Fuuta, an informant who makes rankings that are 100% accurate.” 

“That doesn’t make any sense!” Tsuna sputtered, glancing at the boy who was once again scribbling in the giant book. 

Gokudera, on the other hand, was gaping at Reborn. “You mean that’s the ranking kid?!” His eyes darted over to Fuuta. “I’ve been meaning to ask him something for a while now!” 

“Ah! Hayato-nii, right? You’re Tsuna-nii’s friend, so you’re my friend too!” Fuuta stood up and put his book away with a cheery grin. “What ranking do you want?”

The silver-haired teen took a deep breath, then blurted, “Of all the people suitable to be the Tenth’s right hand man, what place am I?” 

You almost rolled your eyes at the bright, eager look in his olive eyes as Fuuta set about contacting the ranking planet. He was practically bouncing up and down, even while sitting! Just as you were about to put a hand on his shoulder to calm him, Fuuta spoke again. “Your place is… out of range.” 

“What?!” Gokudera practically screeched. 

You winced. Tsuna sweatdropped. Reborn smirked a bit. 

“But there are other jobs besides right-hand man. Hayato-nii ranks number one out of 82,203 for people suitable as a kindergarten teacher!” Fuuta said excitedly. 

“What the fu—?!” was all Gokudera managed to get out before you elbowed him in the ribs, none too gently. 

“Hayato!” you admonished. “You can’t curse around children! Honestly, and you’re going to be a father soon too, my goodness…” 

Gokudera’s face went up in flames. His entire body seemed to deflate and he spluttered something incomprehensible before lapsing into silence. 

“Silly Hayato,” a female voice spoke up from behind you. “He still has a lot to learn, especially when it comes to love. It is, after all, the most important thing. Don’t you agree, Reborn?”

Reborn merely greeted the newcomer with a simple, “Nice of you to join us, Bianchi.” 

The pink-haired woman smiled and scooped the hitman up into her arms. “Take the opportunity and make a love ranking. It’s time to clarify once and for all who loves who.” 

“Sounds like fun,” Reborn said agreeably, glancing over at Fuuta. 

The brown-haired boy nodded. Just as he was about to begin, however, you felt a drop of water land on your head. This was followed by another, then another. “Maybe we should go inside first,” you suggested dryly. 

This time, it was Fuuta’s turn to deflate. He glanced up at the darkened, cloudy sky and sighed. “I hate the rain. It makes my rankings all wonky.” 

Gokudera brightened, coming out of his slump. “So your ranking for me was wrong?” 

The downpour chose that moment to start, and his question was lost in the sound of the rain.


	8. Chapter 8

It really was incredible how _normal_ you felt at the Sawada household after a couple days. With you and Gokudera always there and Yamamoto constantly dropping by, it almost felt like your future home at the Vongola headquarters. 

Of course, there were still differences. You saw them every time you looked down at your silver-haired companion instead of up. You saw them every time Tsuna freaked out about schoolwork. And you certainly saw them now, looking at the blond-haired Cavallone boss who was now closer in age to you than he’d ever been.

* * *

* * *

****

**|Eight|**

* * *

* * *

“There certainly are a lot of people here!” Yamamoto said with a laugh. 

You glanced around the room and had to agree with him. In addition to Fuuta and Bianchi’s presence, Dino had shown up with his men a few minutes ago and was immediately filled in on your special situation. Their serious, suited presence reminded you of the future and what Tsuna and his friends would become. It reminded you of home—your real home where you lived happily with your husband and unborn child. Looking down at your stomach where the slightest bump was beginning to form, you laid a hand on it gently. You really wished you could be back with your husband, sharing this development with him. But that couldn’t be helped, not as long as the Bazooka remained broken. 

Glancing back at Dino, you offered him a warm smile. “It’s nice to see you, Dino-san. This is kind of strange for me; I don’t think I’ve ever been older than you before.” 

The blond boss grinned back. “It’s pretty weird for me too,” he admitted. “You’re what, two years older than me now?” 

You nodded. “As opposed to eight years younger.” Both of you laughed. 

Meanwhile, Gokudera was trying not to glare daggers at the Cavallone boss. He didn’t like seeing you with him, though he would never admit it. But now that the two of you were similar ages, you looked good together.

And he absolutely hated it. 

He hated how perfect you looked with the taller man, the way you could look up at him or how he could lean down so easily and kiss you. Scowling, Gokudera tore his eyes away, only to meet Yamamoto’s amused gaze. 

“Something wrong, Gokudera? You look like you’re ready to jump that guy,” the dark-haired teen commented, jabbing a thumb in Dino’s direction. 

Gokudera narrowed his eyes. “Shut the hell up.” 

Yamamoto laughed and leaned back on his arms. Turning to Tsuna, he was about to engage the brunet in conversation when Reborn leaped onto the table in the middle of the room. All eyes turned to the hitman. 

“Ciaossu,” Reborn began slowly. His eyes glinted as he looked out the window at the blue sky and shining sun. “Due to the weather yesterday, we were unable to do a certain ranking. A ranking that will help Tsuna continue building his Family.” He paused and met your eyes briefly before looking at Bianchi. “A love ranking.” 

“Wait, what?” Tsuna asked, shocked. 

“Don’t make me repeat myself, Stupid Tsuna,” Reborn said, now relaxing in a hammock. It was clear from the way Tsuna gaped that he hadn’t noticed when the hitman had pulled out the hammock, and if you were being honest, you hadn’t noticed either. Still, you were well accustomed to Reborn’s antics after ten years.  
“A love ranking, Tsuna,” you explained. “Bianchi suggested that Fuuta do one yesterday. It started raining though, so we had to postpone.” 

“It sounds like a fun game!” Yamamoto said with a laugh. “And the weather’s great, so let’s do it!” 

Within a few minutes, everyone was organized around the table. Fuuta began contacting the ranking planet, causing everything in the room to begin to float. You plucked an apple out from midair and tossed it, watching it tumble through the air in slow motion. Dino batted it back toward you playfully, starting a mini game of apple volleyball between the two of you, and you completely missed the irritated look Gokudera sent in your direction. 

Just then, Fuuta began to speak. “Let’s start with Bianchi-san, since this was her idea. In her love ranking, number one is Reborn.” 

Nods all around. “That makes sense,” you murmured, watching as Bianchi blushed and gazed adoringly at the diminutive hitman. 

“Next up is Takeshi-nii,” Fuuta announced. “Number one is… Hayato-nii.” 

“What the _hell_?!” Gokudera shouted, standing up and glaring at the dark-haired teen. 

Yamamoto simply laughed, scratching the back of his head. “I know we’re friends and all Gokudera, but this is a surprise for me too!”

Gokudera looked ready to retaliate, but Fuuta cut him off. “Next is {Name}-nee!” You leaned forward eagerly. “For her love ranking, number one is… Dino-san!” 

“ _WHAT_?!” Gokudera practically screeched, eyes darting wildly between you and the blond Cavallone boss. 

You burst into giggles. “Wow! Dino, huh? I guess I married the wrong man then!” 

Dino chuckled. “It never would have worked out between us. Fate tore us apart from the start.” 

You heaved a dramatic sigh. “Oh, cruel world!” 

Meanwhile, Gokudera was fuming. “ _What. The. Hell is with these damn rankings?_ ” he growled, glaring at Fuuta. 

“Don’t be mad at Fuuta, Hayato,” you said, leaning across the table and putting a hand over his. “His rankings aren’t set in stone, you know. Things change all the time.” 

“{Name} is right,” Bianchi agreed from the corner where she was still cuddling Reborn. “True love overcomes all. And she is carrying your child.” 

Gokudera’s face flared up and he muttered an incomprehensible string of curse words before lapsing into silence. The rest of the room was silent too, as if no one was quite sure what to say anymore. No one noticed the gray clouds moving in on the horizon.

A mischievous glint lit up your eyes and you looked around at everyone before settling your gaze directly on the disgruntled silver-haired teen. “So… does anybody have good suggestions for baby names?”


	9. Chapter 9

You’ve never made so much chocolate before. 

Normally on Valentine’s Day, you just made a couple small batches for your family and friends. Giving chocolate to any of your previous crushes had never particularly interested you, and so you never did. 

But this year was different. 

This year, you had a husband. At least, the future you did. And, as Kyoko and Haru had so kindly informed you, making chocolate had become a sort of Vongola tradition over the years. So this Valentine’s Day found you hard at work in the kitchen, up to your elbows in sweet melted chocolate of all flavors and colors. 

But hey, at least you could lick the spoons.

* * *

* * *

**||Nine||  
Future Arc | Stage Three**

* * *

* * *

“This is exhausting!” you complained, setting the bowl of chocolate down a little more roughly than you had intended. Kyoko and Chrome smiled at you from their workstations, pausing their own work as well. Haru wandered over with a new mold, this one shaped like a cat, and beamed. 

“Don’t worry, {Name}-chan! You really develop muscles after a few years!” She flexed, and you had to grin. 

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. These are going to be the most delicious chocolates ever made.” You began pouring melted chocolate into the cat mold, carefully making sure that none spilled out. 

“That’s the spirit!” Kyoko exclaimed, setting her tray of chocolates aside to cool. You nodded your agreement before refocusing your attention on the work at hand. For several minutes, the four of you worked in silence. 

The sound of the kitchen door sliding open alerted you to the arrival of a newcomer, and you looked up to see none other than Bianchi in the doorway. The pink-haired woman smiled slightly and strode up to the table you were all sitting at, picking up a stray spoon and putting it in the sink. “I see you’re all doing well. How is the chocolate coming along?” 

“Great!” Haru enthused, pointing at the completed trays. “We’re just trying to make sure we have enough for everybody.” 

Bianchi nodded. “And you, {Name}? How are you doing?”

You met the pink-haired woman’s eyes. The fact that she was technically your future sister-in-law crossed your mind, and you had to suppress the blush that threatened to overtake your face. “I’m doing okay,” you answered after a pause. She smiled and put a hand on your shoulder, squeezing it encouragingly. 

“I know this must be hard for you. But if you need anything, anything at all, don’t hesitate to come to me or any of the others, okay?” Kyoko, Haru, and Chrome nodded their agreement, and Bianchi smiled and continued. “And don’t worry about Hayato. I know he seems kind of cold now, but he’s been very stressed recently, what with the pregnancy and all. He’ll come around soon.” A small laugh escaped her. “Besides, he…” she trailed off, noticing that you had frozen. “{Name}?” 

“P-p-pregnancy?” you whispered hoarsely, gaping at Bianchi. “W-what pregnancy?” 

Bianchi’s eyes widened slightly. Your gaze darted around the room, noting the dumbfounded looks on Chrome and Haru’s faces. Kyoko had a hand over her mouth and was shaking her head. 

Haru was the first to speak again. “Y-you mean {Name}-chan is going to have a baby?” 

Kyoko gave you a cautious glance before replying. “Yes, that’s right. Tsu-kun told me a few days ago. Gokudera-kun found out just before the Bazooka malfunctioned.” 

Vaguely, you wondered if your future self had just broken the news to him when you suddenly switched places. Maybe that’s why he had been so stunned to see you, and it certainly explained why he had been so distant the past few days. He had also taken to smoking like a chimney, which was bound to be terrible for the baby’s health. You wondered if you should tell him to lay off the cigarettes. Then you shook your head abruptly. _Pregnant_. The future you was _pregnant_. Clearing your throat, you took a deep breath before speaking. “How long… I mean, how far along am I?” Your furrowed your brow. “I mean, my future self. Me. The pregnant one.” 

Kyoko’s lips quirked up a bit. “Not too far along. Your belly was still pretty flat the last time I saw you.” 

“Wow!” Haru enthused, recovering from the initial shock. “That’s really exciting, {Name}-chan! I had no idea at all!” 

“Me neither,” Chrome murmured. “Congratulations.”

You laughed nervously, scratching the back of your head. “Hey now, I’m not _actually_ pregnant. She is. The older me. From ten years later. Well, technically now, which would make it the present. Not my present, but…” You trailed off. “This is really confusing.” 

Your companions nodded sympathetically. 

“Who else knows that she’s—I mean, I’m pregnant?” you asked, curiosity overtaking your shock. 

“Who’s _pregnant_?” a loud voice interrupted before any of the women could answer. Ryohei, who had spoken, was standing in the doorway. He was flanked by a puzzled Yamamoto and a flabbergasted Tsuna. 

“Kyoko-chan!” Tsuna gasped. “I thought I told you not to tell anyone?” 

“I didn’t, I promise!” Kyoko tried to explain, waving her hands. 

“What?” Yamamoto asked, looking between the two. “Is Kyoko pregnant?” 

“ _WHAT?!_ ” Ryohei shouted, turning to stare at his younger sister before glaring at Tsuna. 

“I’m not!” Kyoko squeaked. Tsuna sweatdropped. 

“Then who is?” Yamamoto inquired, glancing around the room. 

“Nobody here is,” Bianchi said simply, as if that solved everything. 

“Well, that’s not quite true,” Chrome said quietly, almost to herself. 

Ryohei whirled to look at her. “CHROME! What do you know?” 

“Ah…”

“Chrome-chan! You’re pregnant too?” Tsuna asked, looking confused. 

She shook her head, mortified. “No!” 

“WELL, _SOMEONE_ IS!” Ryohei declared loudly. Yamamoto looked to Tsuna for help. Tsuna was trying very hard not to look over at you. 

You finally decided to speak up. “It’s me.” All eyes landed on you then, and you quailed underneath so many gazes at once. “Well, future me,” you rushed to explain, trying to fill the silence that had fallen after your sudden declaration. 

After what seemed like an eternity, Yamamoto spoke up. “So Gokudera’s going to be a father?”

You nodded slowly. “Yeah.” 

He nodded, a serious expression on his face. Then he grinned. “That should be interesting to see!” 

“ _EXTREMELY!_ ” Ryohei agreed, pumping a fist in the air. “We should go congratulate him!”

The two men left, dragging Tsuna with them. You breathed a sigh of relief as the kitchen door shut behind them. 

“Well, that could have gone better,” Haru said. 

“You can say that again,” you muttered, collapsing into a chair. Reaching for a chocolate, you popped it in your mouth. The others followed suit, and the five of you sat in silence for the next few hours, eating chocolate and thinking about what the future would bring.


	10. Chapter 10

Lions and tigers and bears, indeed. 

It had been ages since you’d been to the zoo, and you were grateful for the chance to go out and rediscover Namimori. Reborn had been the one to suggest the trip, citing the fact that it had been years since you’d seen your beloved hometown. And it was true, when you thought about it. You had been living in Italy for almost four years now, and vacations were few and far in between. You honestly couldn’t remember the last time you left the country for something non-work-related. 

Turning your face up to the sun, you let out a blissful sigh. This zoo trip truly was well-deserved break. Your guide was pretty cute too, you thought cheerfully as you glanced at the silver-haired teen beside you, though you would much rather have your Hayato with you. It had probably been ages since he’d been to the zoo as well, especially with his dedication to his work. Still, you would take what you could get. 

And right now, you wanted nothing more than to have a nice, relaxing day at the Namimori Zoo.

* * *

* * *

**|Ten|**

* * *

* * *

“Ah! Hayato, look!” You pointed delightedly at the lions, watching as they prowled around their grassy enclosure. “Don’t they remind you of Natsu?”

Gokudera gave you a puzzled look, and you remembered that they hadn’t yet received their Box Animals. You quickly shook your head and changed the subject. 

“Do you think they have a monkey show soon?”

He rolled his eyes, but obligingly turned and began walking toward the monkey exhibit to check the show times. You gazed at the lions for a few more moments, watching their fluid, graceful movements. Maybe you’d take a photo or two; it would be good to remember your foray into the past once you returned to your time. Just as you were about to pull out your phone, however, you heard yelling from behind you. 

“Hey! Aren’t you going to apologize for bumping into me? HEY, KID!” 

You whirled around, all thoughts of photographs forgotten. Your eyes darted around frantically before landing on Gokudera, who was looking extremely irritated. A much larger boy was looming behind him, and you guessed from his attire and the thick chain around his neck that he was some sort of thug. 

“HEY! Don’t ignore me, punk!” 

Gokudera didn’t say anything, but you saw his hand inch toward his pocket and immediately sprang into action. Darting over, you put yourself between him and the thug. Ignoring Gokudera’s startled protest, you shot the thug your best glare and squared your shoulders. “What do you think you’re doing?” 

The thug looked down at you coldly. “Get out of the way, lady.” 

“No,” you responded, drawing yourself up to your full height and thinking intimidating thoughts. “This is a family environment, and you shouldn’t be provoking any fights here.” 

A low chuckle escaped the thug, and his cronies joined in. “That punk behind you started it,” he rumbled lowly. “Get out of the way now, and you won’t be hurt.” 

“Damn it, {Name}, move!” Gokudera pushed you aside and adopted a defensive stance, several sticks of dynamite clutched in his hands. “Bring it on.” 

If the thugs didn’t look scared before, they certainly did now. None of them were expecting explosives to be involved in the fight. Gokudera smirked. 

And then he flicked a single stick at the leader’s face. Smoke billowed out, enveloping the entire area in dark gray fog. You could no longer see your hand in front of your face. But you felt someone tugging at your arm, urging you to run. “Come on, let’s get out of here,” Gokudera muttered. You allowed him to lead you away at a brisk walk, trusting that he knew his way around better than you did. 

Several twists and turns later, you were freed from the smoke. The monkey enclosure was just ahead, and you smiled as he led you right up to the bulletin board where the show times were displayed. “Well, count me impressed, Hayato. That was quite smart.” Then your face broke into a grin. “The future you probably would have done the same thing.” 

Gokudera looked rather embarrassed. Shuffling his feet, he pointed hurriedly at the board. “Next show’s in half an hour,” he mumbled. 

Your grin widened. “Okay, well—”

A loud explosion drowned out the rest of your sentence. Wide-eyed, you and Gokudera glanced back toward where the lions were, watching as smoke engulfed the area once more. 

“…The future you wouldn’t have done _that_ ,” you said dryly. 

Gokudera was frantically checking his pockets. “Damn it, I must have dropped some dynamite,” he muttered, raking a hand through his hair irritably. You gave him a quick once-over, having long since learned where he stored his explosives. 

“Looks like it’s all there, except those two you dropped,” you told him smoothly, ignoring the surprised look he gave you. “Come on, let’s go check out the damage.”

Retracing your steps through the zoo didn’t prove too difficult, since you simply had to follow the cloud of smoke billowing up into the sky. A rather frazzled-sounding woman made an announcement over the PA system while you and Gokudera walked, announcing that several lions had escaped from their enclosures due to the explosions. You shot Gokudera a knowing look. He scowled, and you hid your smile. 

Upon reaching the scene, you were only mildly surprised to see Bianchi already present, poking a lion and muttering recipes under her breath. Tsuna was trying and failing to protect Kyoko, but luckily for him Ryohei darted to the rescue. With one punch, he sent the lion flying. 

Just then, you heard a growl from behind you. Turning around, you saw not one, but two lions staring you down with gleaming eyes. You gulped, your hand reaching instinctively down to your stomach where your baby was growing. It looked like you would have to put your combat training to use… Lal had worked hard to teach you self-defense, stating that even an intelligence officer had to have some combat skill. Just as you were shifting to a defensive stance, however, you heard the click of a lighter from beside you. 

Gokudera was standing there, a cigarette dangling from his lips and a stick of dynamite in his hand. With a flash and a bang, the lions disappeared in a cloud of smoke, and you were forced to turn away, coughing. When you looked up again, Gokudera had a lion under each arm, an annoyed look on his face. “It’s fine as long as we catch them, right?” Then he looked over at you, concern etching his brow. “You okay?” 

You nodded. “Yeah, I’m fine. Thank you, Hayato.” A fond smile grew on your lips as you regarded him. He really was very skilled when he wanted to be. 

Then Yamamoto, Fuuta, Haru, Lambo, and I-Pin showed up. Reborn stepped out from behind a tree, informing everyone that he had invited them here to help choose a companion for Tsuna. Gokudera dropped the lions he had put in a headlock. 

You thought once again of Natsu, and smiled.


	11. Chapter 11

Her dress was stunning. 

Everything was stunning, really. 

And the silver-haired young man beside you… well, he was just stunned.

* * *

* * *

****

**|Eleven|**

* * *

* * *

“This is so exciting!” Haru whispered, watching as Bianchi wound her way through the room with Reborn nestled snugly in her arms. “I can’t believe they’re newlyweds!”

Kyoko sighed happily. “I know! It’s so romantic, isn’t it? Bianchi-san, a June bride! I’ve always wanted to be one!” Her gaze turned dreamy, and you knew she was imagining her own wedding. Out of the corner of your eye, you noticed Tsuna making a mental note to himself and giggled a bit. Then you turned your gaze to the silver-haired teen beside you. He was wearing tinted sunglasses to negate the effect that his sister’s face had on him, but it certainly didn’t take away from how handsome he looked in his suit. “You clean up pretty nice, Hayato,” you told him teasingly, and laughed aloud when his face flared red. You absolutely loved teasing him. 

“Can you believe your sister’s married now, Gokudera?” Yamamoto asked, nudging him playfully. “Must be kind of weird, huh?”

Gokudera scowled at the taller teen. “Shut it, baseball freak.”

Yamamoto simply laughed and turned to you. “How are you doing, {Name}? I’m sure you’ve seen your fair share of weddings, being from the future and all.” 

You smiled at him. “Of course I have. This is a gorgeous ceremony, and Bianchi looks stunning.” You snuck a look at Gokudera, a mischievous smile playing on your lips. “But you know, it has nothing on my and Hayato’s wedding.” 

Gokudera choked on his drink. 

“Oooh!” Haru squealed, ignoring the now-spluttering Gokudera. “Tell us, tell us! What was it like?” 

Kyoko nodded eagerly, her eyes shining. “You must have looked beautiful!” 

Chrome and Ryohei had turned their attention to you as well, and you laughed, looking at your enraptured audience. “Hey now, you’ll all be at my wedding in a few years! I’m not going to spoil it for you!” 

Haru pouted, but relented. Slowly, everyone’s attention returned to Bianchi and Reborn, who were now cutting the cake. Everyone, that is, except for a certain silver-haired teen. He had regained his breath, but his head was down and he was staring down at the linen tablecloth like it had suddenly become the most fascinating thing in the world. You laid a hand on his shoulder gently, flinching a bit when he jumped. 

“You okay?” you asked, concern creasing your features. 

“Yeah, fine,” he said gruffly, turning his attention to the front of the room where his sister was cutting the cake she had made. He’d never admit it, but at that moment, he was imagining that it was you up there instead, with him at your side.


	12. Chapter 12

Five days.

Five days of awkward glances and even more awkward silences. And you hadn’t even known that you were pregnant before yesterday! Well, after that reveal, you had finally had it. You needed to talk to Hayato Gokudera.

Your husband and the father of your unborn child. 

…

_God, even thinking it to yourself was weird._

* * *

* * *

****

**||Twelve||  
Future Arc | Stage Four**

* * *

* * *

You could smell the tobacco in the air as soon as you entered the room. He was leaning against the wall opposite the door, a lit cigarette dangling from his lips. The window beside him was open in an attempt to let the smoke out, and you wrinkled your nose slightly as you stepped further inside and let the door swing shut behind you. “You probably shouldn’t be smoking, you know.” 

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, meeting your gaze directly for the first time in days. “Did you come here just to tell me that?” 

You took a few more steps toward him and then stopped, not quite sure what you were planning. “I don’t know.”

Gokudera’s lips twisted upward wryly as he took another puff of his cigarette. “Me either.” 

Silence fell over the two of you. Gokudera finished his cigarette and snubbed it out in a nearby ashtray. You stood in the middle of the room, gnawing your lip and trying to figure out how to best say what you wanted to say. 

“So,” Gokudera started to say.

“Baby,” you said at the same time. 

He raised his eyebrows. “Oh.” A pause. “That.”

You wanted to kick yourself. “Yeah. That.” 

Another beat of silence, and you spoke up again, feeling like you owed him more of an explanation. 

“Bianchi-san told me. By accident. I-I don’t think she meant for me to find out the way I did.” 

Gokudera began fishing another cigarette from the box in his pocket before thinking better of it. “And I suppose the others just happened to be there.” 

You were confused for a second. Then you remembered that Ryohei and Yamamoto had overheard the reveal, which had ensued in a very confusing conversation indeed. “Oh, yeah. That was an accident too.”

He chuckled ruefully. “Guess they would’ve found out eventually. Everyone’s been coming by to congratulate me all morning.” 

You grimaced. “Sorry about that.” 

A pause. 

“Did you… I mean, had you just found out? About me… and the baby?” you asked, looking at the ground. 

He nodded, fiddling with the loose black tie knotted at his throat. His hands darted back toward the box of cigarettes, and you could see how difficult it was for him to stop fidgeting. “She… I mean, you…” Gokudera ran a hand through his hair and sighed. “I’d just gotten the news when the two of you switched. That’s why we were sitting so close together on the bed that day. She’d just told me about the pregnancy.” 

You bit your lip. “You must be worried.” 

“Heh.” A derisive chuckle escaped his mouth. “That’s the understatement of the century.” 

A small smile found its way onto your lips. “Yeah.” 

A few seconds later, he spoke again. “Sorry I’ve been so distant lately.” 

“’S’okay,” you replied. “I… I probably would’ve done the same thing. You know. If I’d been in your shoes.” 

He nodded. You took a few more steps toward him, joining him by the window. Now that you were standing beside him, you could smell his distinct gunpowder-and-cigarettes scent, reminding you of your first encounter with this older Gokudera just a few days ago. He really had changed a lot from the young, brash Gokudera of your time. You couldn’t imagine your foulmouthed Gokudera being a father _at all_ —and yet, looking up at the silver-haired man by your side, you could suddenly see with perfect clarity just what an incredible father he would be. A genuine smile curled your lips, and he raised an eyebrow at you curiously. “What’re you smiling about?” 

Your smile grew. “I was just thinking.” A pause. “You’re going to be a really good dad, you know.” 

“Christ, I hope so,” was his reply, but you could see that some of the tension had left his body upon hearing your words. “I just… I wish she were here, you know? I’d feel a hell of a lot better if she was here right now.” 

You laughed softly. “Trust me, I’m sure she’d rather be here too. I can’t even imagine how she’s dealing with you from ten years ago.” 

A grin began to spread on Gokudera’s face, his olive eyes shining with amusement. “I didn’t even think of that. Damn.” He laughed. “Well, if I know the future you at all, I’m sure that you’re teasing the hell out of past me.” 

“You’re… you’re probably right about that,” you admitted, giggling at the thought. 

“Hey, do me a favor when you go back to your time period,” your silver-haired companion said suddenly. 

You blinked. “Yeah?”

Gokudera grinned. “Knock some goddamn sense into me, will you?” 

You grinned back. “Consider it done.”


	13. Chapter 13

Afternoon sun shone down from a bright blue sky, glittering off the crystalline water and warming the sand between your toes. It was an absolutely gorgeous day. It could even be considered a perfect day.

Which was exactly why you weren’t surprised when something—three somethings, in fact—came along to try and ruin your day at the beach.

* * *

* * *

**|Thirteen|**

* * *

* * *

“Wow! That’s such a cute swimsuit, {Name}-chan!” Haru squealed. 

You grinned at the dark-haired girl, putting a hand to your stomach self-consciously. “Really? I feel like my baby bump is showing in this—it’s kind of weird!” 

Kyoko giggled. “You barely have a baby bump yet, don’t worry! And even if you did, you’d still look beautiful!”

You smiled brilliantly at them. “Thanks. Both of you look amazing too! I love that print, Haru. And Kyoko, your sandals are adorable.” Hearing a few whispers from behind you, you glanced around, noticing a few too-interested male gazes. Quickly, you began ushering the girls back toward Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto, who were standing a ways away. “Let’s go swim, shall we?”

The boys looked up as the three of you approached, smiling and waving in greeting. You noticed the way Gokudera’s eyes scanned up and down your figure briefly before his cheeks flushed pink and he looked away. A small smirk curled your lips, and you made a mental note to tease your Hayato about it when you returned to the future. For a moment, you wondered how your husband was doing with your fourteen-year-old self. He was probably stressed beyond belief, you knew. But hopefully Giannini would have a fix for the Bazooka soon, and everything would return to normal. _Hopefully._

Turning your attention back to the others, you noticed that a few unfamiliar newcomers had showed up. They looked to be a few years older than your group, with malicious smiles and lascivious eyes. Ryohei had also come over while you were lost in thought, and he was now introducing the three strangers as his fellow lifeguards. You raised an eyebrow, and Gokudera and Yamamoto mirrored your look of disbelief. 

A few moments later, disbelief turned into anger as the lifeguards tried to push their duties off onto your friends. Yamamoto spoke up first, with a simple, “Hold it.” 

“Why the hell do we have to do your work for you?” Gokudera snapped. 

Ryohei nodded. “Yeah, I invited them to come have fun, not to come be lifeguards!” 

The lead lifeguard shook his head. “You don’t get it, do you, Ryohei? We just want these kids to experience the glory of being a lifeguard.” 

This explanation seemed to appease Ryohei, but Gokudera looked even more furious. “Why the hell are you _agreeing_ with them, you idiot?” As he turned to yell at Ryohei, one of the lifeguards sidled up to you, a smirk on his face. 

“Hey there, pretty lady.”

“Hi, _kid_ ,” you responded. 

“Oh, come on,” he said, holding out his hands innocently. “You don’t mean that.”

“Actually, I—” you started to say, but a voice from behind you interrupted. 

“Oi. Leave her alone.” Gokudera was standing there, a deadly glint in his olive eyes.

The smirk fell off the lifeguard’s face. Defeated, he rejoined his two friends, who were now negotiating some sort of swimming race with Yamamoto and Tsuna. Gokudera joined them, and you noted that Tsuna looked horrified by the prospect of racing out in the open ocean. You patted his shoulder encouragingly, but it did little to lessen his anxiety. 

Then the terms of the race were set, and Yamamoto was dashing into the waves with the dark-haired lifeguard who had tried to hit on you right on his heels. As they swam out further into the ocean, it looked as if Yamamoto would win without a problem. And yet, only the lifeguard made his way around to the other side of the little island that marked the race. 

“What happened to Yamamoto-kun?” Tsuna asked, shocked.

“He was winning before!” Haru cried.

One of the lifeguards, a bald teen, smirked knowingly. “Maybe his leg seized up and he’s resting on the island.”

“Looks like it’s our turn, then,” the lead lifeguard said, looking pleased. “As soon as he’s back, the next group will go.”

You turned uneasily to Gokudera, who was stripping off his shirt. “Be careful out there, Hayato.” 

He grunted. “I know. There’s no way that baseball freak would let a leg cramp stop him. They’ve probably got friends on that island out there. I won’t be careless.” 

All too soon, Gokudera was swimming out to the island, neck-and-neck with the bald lifeguard. You watched apprehensively as his silver head disappeared behind the rocky outcrop. Once again, only the lifeguard returned to the beach, and your breath caught in your throat as you imagined what could have possibly befallen him. You rounded on the lead lifeguard, snarling at his smug face. “You _cheater_! _You dirty, rotten, cheater_!” 

“What are you talking about, lady? Those kids just got leg cramps,” the lifeguard replied with a sickly sweet smile. “But here, I’ll give you some leeway. As long as the Tuna Fish wins, I’ll say you won the whole thing.”

Tsuna looked dangerously close to a panic attack by this point, but you knew you couldn’t do anything to help. You, Kyoko, Haru, and Ryohei watched as the two competitors raced into the water, slowly getting further away from the shore. 

“ _Help_!”

You whirled in the direction of the cry, eyes widening when you saw the little girl flailing in the deep waters, quite a ways out from Tsuna and the lifeguard. 

“Oh no!” Kyoko exclaimed, clapping a hand to her mouth. 

“He’s going to go save her!” Ryohei shouted, pointing at Tsuna. And indeed, there he was, swimming toward the distressed little girl. 

“But… isn’t it dangerous?” Haru asked anxiously, watching Tsuna’s brown head bobbing in the waves. 

Ryohei could only nod. You bit your lip, watching the child struggle in the water. She was so young. Any minute, a stray wave could sweep her tiny frame further out to sea or pull her under. Maybe your maternal instincts were kicking in, but you found yourself rubbing your bare belly, promising to protect the child growing there with everything you had. 

“Wait, he’s got her!” Haru said excitedly, jumping up and down. 

“It won’t be that easy,” the dark-haired lifeguard spoke up from beside you. “There are plenty more underclassmen behind the island to stop them.” 

You turned, about to give him a piece of your mind when a familiar voice interrupted you again. 

“You mean these underclassmen?” Gokudera asked, his foot propped up on the prone body of one of said underclassmen. 

Yamamoto stood beside him, a little smirk playing on his lips. “We owe you one,” he said, taking a step forward.

“Yeah,” Gokudera agreed, cracking his knuckles. “You’ve shown us such great hospitality.” 

The lifeguards were backing up now, fear in their eyes. Gokudera’s lips quirked upward, olive green eyes glinting dangerously. 

And all you could think about was how the child growing inside of you would never, ever have to worry about bullies with a father like Hayato Gokudera.


	14. Chapter 14

_“So, it’s fixed?”_

_“Yes, it should be! I won’t know for sure until we try it, but I am fairly certain that any further malfunctions to the Bazooka will not result in bodily harm.”_

_“Fairly certain?”_

_“Well… this kind of time traveling technology can be rather finicky, you see…”_

_“That’s hardly reassuring, Giannini.”_

_“I apologize, but there is always an air of uncertainty about these things, {Name}. This may be the best chance you have of getting back to the past.”_

_“…fair enough. Just let me say a few goodbyes.”_

* * *

* * *

**|Fourteen|**  


* * *

* * *

Stars twinkled above you in the velvety night sky. You were sitting on the grass, eagerly waiting for the summer festival fireworks to begin. Kyoko and Haru sat to your right, while Lambo and I-Pin were perched in your lap. Combing your fingers through I-Pin’s hair, you slowly braided it, tying it off with a red ribbon. She beamed at you, thanking you in Chinese, and you smiled back, smoothing out the bow on her little kimono. 

“This is the best secret spot for fireworks,” Reborn said, walking up to you. 

“I know,” you told him with a smile. “I can’t wait.”

Just then, you heard a commotion from the grove of trees behind you. Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto came running out, breathless and battered. “Nice of you to join us,” Reborn said, making himself comfortable on the grass. 

Tsuna groaned, flopping down gracelessly. “I’m exhausted!”

“I know what you mean,” Yamamoto agreed, sitting down next to the brunet. “I’m pretty beat too!” 

“Hey, guys,” you greeted them. “What were you up to?”

“Well, these guys tried to steal our money down at the festival… and then Hibari-san showed up…”

“But we showed them who’s boss!” Yamamoto remarked, laughing.

Gokudera rolled his eyes at Yamamoto’s comment, and you turned your attention to him for the first time. “Hey, Hayato. Come sit?” You patted the spot beside you and he stared at the patch of grass you had indicated wordlessly, his face taking on the slightest pink tinge. 

Then he sat down beside you stiffly, eyes trained on the darkened sky where the fireworks were to be set off. You turned to grin at him, and he staunchly ignored you. Then the first fireworks began to go off, arching up into the sky before bursting into emerald stars, and your attention was diverted away. 

Light blossomed across the sky, illuminating your face. Gokudera snuck a glance at you, watching as the emeralds turned into rubies, reflected in your shining {e/c} eyes. Suppressing a small smile, he turned his attention back to the sky, where the rubies erupted into a cloud of glittering golden dust that fell down to the earth below. Sparks of green and gold burst up from the canopy of the trees. Your face scrunched up in delight, and Gokudera couldn’t even hide his smile at your expression. “Hey, uh, {Name}? I—”

_POOF._

.:.

_When the pink smoke dissipated, you found yourself staring at an eager Giannini and an anxious Gokudera. Your eyes widened when you realized that you were looking up at the latter, and that this time he was your Hayato, not the brash teenager you’d spent the last several days with._

_“Welcome back, {Name}-san!” Giannini exclaimed._

_“Ah… thank you, Giannini,” you told him distractedly. Your eyes are locked your husband, who has not blinked once since you first emerged from the smoke. “H-Hayato.”_

_“{Name}.” His voice was low and hoarse. “{Name},” he tried again, as if he still couldn’t quite believe that you really were back from the past. He still has not blinked, and you wondered if he was afraid you would disappear if he closed his eyes, however briefly._

_Giannini glanced between the two of you and seemed to sense the tension in the air. “I’ll just leave you two to it, then,” he said quickly before dashing down the hall and out of sight. You barely heard him as you approached your husband, your fingers coming up automatically to brush away a stray lock of silver hair. His arms wrapped around your waist, tugging you flush against his body. He was solid and warm and very real underneath your fingertips, and you felt relieved tears springing to your eyes._

_“God, you’re really back,” Gokudera murmured, burying his face in your hair and inhaling deeply. Then he pulled back, scrutinizing your face. “Are you okay? Is… the baby…?”_

_You nodded, a brilliant smile beginning to curve your lips as you placed a hand on your belly. “I’m fine. We’re both fine. I missed you, Hayato.”_

_His lips met yours in a fierce kiss, and you knew you were home. “I missed you too.”_

.:.

You blinked. And then you blinked again. This wasn’t Italy. No, this was Namimori, Japan, and you were home. A wide smile broke across your face as you realized that this meant Giannini had managed to fix the Bazooka after all. And you were still one hundred percent intact, which was definitely a blessing. 

This was the summer festival, you deduced. Fireworks blossomed across the sky, illuminating the festival grounds and forest below. Looking around, you saw all your friends—Tsuna, Yamamoto, Reborn, Lambo, and I-Pin. You could even see Hibari standing in the shadow of a tree, watching the firework display impassively. 

And then there was Gokudera. He was sitting beside you, you noted with interest. His mouth was hanging slack, staring at you in wonder. You blinked for a third time. 

And then you punched him in the shoulder, hard. 

That seemed to snap Gokudera back to his senses. “OW! What the _hell_ , woman? What was that for?” 

“You told me to knock some sense into you,” you replied simply, watching a red starburst glimmer in the air before falling to the ground in a haze of glittering golden sparks. 

“When the hell did I—“ he trailed off when the realization hits him. “Oh.” 

You bit your lip nervously. “So, uh. Did I… say anything? Or do anything?” 

He looked a little embarrassed, and you remember the older Gokudera mentioning that your future self had probably teased the living daylights out of his teenage self while she was here. A giggle escaped you, and Gokudera scowled. “Shut up, idiot.” 

You just grinned at him. “You don’t mean that.” 

His face flared red. “W-What the hell are you talking about? Stupid woman!” Crossing his arms, he determinedly fixed his gaze back on the fireworks, ignoring your presence entirely. 

Your smile remained. Silently, you reached for his hand, grabbing it just as the fireworks reached their finale. Bright colors lit up the night sky, and even though Gokudera refused to look at you, his fingers still managed to interlace with yours somehow. 

And considering what the future had in store for the two of you, holding hands was more than enough for now.


End file.
